Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-11})(8^{-6})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{-11})(8^{-6}) = 8^{-11-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-11})(8^{-6})} = 8^{-17}} $